Pieces of You
by Mushroom of the Darkness
Summary: I'm not good at summery's but... Tragedy strikes Kagome's life and she's sent to live with Kaede. Now she has to learn how to again live a normal life. New friendships, and old ones help her move on. Modern day highschool fic (pairings InuKag, MirSan)
1. Chapter 1

Pieces of You

Chapter 1

She stared out the window, watching the sun as it rose over the horizon.  Silent tears traced their way down the teenagers face, though that was her only sign of emotion.  Her long black hair fell down past her shoulders freely.  Her dark blue-gray eyes were red rimmed from crying.  

Her slight figure shuddered with a suppressed sob.  Silently wiping her eyes on her long sleeve, she turned away from the window walking to the bathroom.  She stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection emotionlessly.  Suddenly, she struck out at the mirror, a mixture of rage and grief appearing for a moment on her face, before her emotionless mask reappeared. 

The mirror shattered, pieces falling onto the counter.  A large piece flew at her face cutting her face, before falling to the ground, a slow smear of blood made it's way down her cheek.  Blood mixed with the glass on the counter, from her hand which was now marked with thousands of spider web like cuts.  Without a thought she sent a quick blast of her miko power to the cuts, that shimmered for a moment with dark blue light, before disappearing, though the blood remained as a silent reminder.  

"It's a good thing you can do that,"  said a voice behind her.  She turned slowly to face the person.  It was a tall slightly round woman, her gray hair pulled back in a lazy ponytail, her brown eyes soft.  "You'd have all kinds of scars from, the number of times you've done that."  The woman looked at her sadly, "When will you forgive yourself Kagome, for something that wasn't your fault?"

Kagome looked at the woman harshly before turning back to the shattered mirror.  "Every time I look at myself, I see Kikyo staring back at me, accusing me of not stopping her."  Kagome's eyes turned frantic, "If only I'd been there for her when she needed me.  I could have stopped her from making that jump.  If only I."  

The woman reached forward shaking her from her reverie, "Kagome, there was nothing you could do.  It was Kikyo's choice to jump from the building.  When she refused to stop remember what she said?"  She shook Kagome again trying to take the self hating look from her eyes.  "She said she didn't want to be helped.  She said she loved you and would always be with you in spirit.  

Kagome's breath's came raggedly, as though she had been running.  But her eyes had lost some of their glassy look.  The woman sighed, "Get cleaned up,  today's your first day of school."  As she turned to leave Kagome whispered quietly, "Thank you, Mistress Kaede."  

Kaede smiled slightly to herself as she left the younger girl to herself.  'Poor child' she thought, 'I'm not surprised she's emotionally unstable, having seen her twin sister commit suicide right in front of her.'  She shook her head slightly.  'No wonder she can't stand to look at her reflection, she'd seen a dead body that looked just like herself.'  She walked downstairs to prepare breakfast for her charge and herself.

* later *

Kagome slowly walked towards the school entrance hardly paying attention to where she was going.  Her emotionless mask still in place.  She  ignored the odd looks she was getting from students around her.  She had put on a short black pleated skirt, a black tank top that had the words _All is well in MY world! _in white letters, black socks that came up to mid-thigh, and big heavy black boots.  She had a white bag slung over her shoulder.  She had no make-up on, and her hair still hung free though in the bright sunlight you could see the bright red streaks going through it.  

She walked quietly into the building.  As she entered the doors she stopped for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the change it lighting before moving out of the fast rush of people.  Not knowing where to find the front office she grabbed a girls arm as she walked by and asked directions.  In a hurry the girl mumbled quickly "Head straight down the hall then take a right at the windows, head down that hall, you can't miss it."  

Some how Kagome found the office, and entered silently.  The secretary was talking with a tall boy.  He was flirting with her, shamelessly trying by flattery to get his schedule changed.

Waiting, Kagome silently studied the boy,   He had short black hair pulled into a small ponytail, bright blue eyes, and two piercing in one ear.  He was wearing baggy black pants that looked like he'd cut them off just below the knee himself, a black long sleeved shirt, a thick black band around his left arm overtop his shirt with a white circle with a single red slash, dozens of black sex bracelets, and sandals.  As if he could feel her looking at him, the boy glanced over at her.  A grin lighting his handsome face.

Miroku glanced up from his flirting at the feel that someone was watching him.  He smiled looking her over, and found himself thinking, 'Nice.  Very nice.'  Turning back to the secretary he smiled charmingly trying to hurry up so he could introduce himself to this beautiful new girl.  "Please Rin.  For me?  Just a couple new classes so I can be with my best bud Inuyasha?"  

Rin stared at him helplessly.  "Fine Miroku, I'll change your schedule, but."  She looked  up at Kagome and her eyes lit up.  "Let me help this young lady first."  "Sure, that's fine by me," he said with a grin making a victory sign with his hand.  

The woman Kagome now knew as Rin turned to her and said, "Can I help you?"  Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out the envelope that Kaede had given her that morning before she left.  Rin opened the envelope pulling the different papers out.  Separating the forms from the special letter Kaede had included.  She glanced over the letter quickly before say softly, "So you're the one.  You have my condolences for you loss." 

Kagome could feel tears beginning to form behind her eyes again, and shook her head trying to get rid of them.  "Thank you," she whispered.  Rin looked at the poor girl in sympathy.  Kaede had come in a few days ago and had warned them about her tendency to break any mirror she came in contact with.  To help them understand she'd had to tell them the basics of the story.  

Reaching into file cabinet behind her she pulled out a schedule, and map for one Miss Kagome Higurashi.  "Here you go," she said handing them both to Kagome.  She glanced at the schedule then looked over at Miroku while saying, "Hmm, funny seems that you have the same schedule as Miroku here.  To bad he's changing his."  She laughed as Miroku's eyes seemed to bug out a bit.  

Kagome also noticed the way Miroku reacted and had seen the curious look on his face when Rin offered her condolences.  A quick smile crossed her face for a second before she replied, "Yes to bad.  Thanks for your help."  With that she turned to leave.  

As she walked out of the room Rin slowly began counting down.  '5, 4, 3, 2, 1.'  Almost exactly on clue Miroku disappeared out the door following the new girl.  'Now I really feel sorry for her.  I really shouldn't have done that.  Though I get the feeling she can handle it.'  Smiling she returned to her work.

The halls were empty, the bell must have rung while she was in the office.  As she walked down the hall she could hear running steps behind her.  Suddenly a voice called, "Hey wait!"  Kagome stopped and turned to face the boy running towards her.  He skid to a halt in front of her.  He held out a hand for her to shake saying with a smile, "I never found out your name."  She looked at his hand for a second before placing hers in it.  "Kagome."  Miroku smiled, "Nice to meet you Kagome."  But instead of shaking her hand he raised in to his lips, leaving a kiss on its back.  

Kagome frowned slightly, before wiping her face clear of all emotions.  Suddenly she felt a hand on her butt, and her eyes narrowed dangerously.  "Miroku, " she said quietly.  "Yes,"  he answered cheerfully.  Then in an instant he was on the ground with a giant red mark in the shape of her hand on his face.  

Without a word she turned around and walked away.  Legs stiff in anger.  Miroku ran after her hooking an arm through hers, spinning her to walk in the other direction.  "You know it would help you not to get lost if you held the map right side up."  He smiled at her, "Aren't you glad I'm here to help you not get lost."  "Thanks" she said slowly removing her arm from his, "But keep you hands where I can see them, out in front of you."  

Miroku pouted for a moment about the unfairity of it all, before perking up at the thought of how jealous Inuyasha and Kouga would be about him meeting her first.  "Alright, fine.  Lets go."  He started walking forward full speed before realizing that Kagome wasn't with him.  He stopped and turned around.  Kagome was walking towards him at a much slower pace.  She had an amazed look on her face, "Do you really want to get to class so quickly?"  Miroku stared at her for a second before smiling, "Not particularly."  When she caught up with him he started walking again, but at a much slower pace.

When they reached the class some ten minutes later, Miroku opened the door for her saying, "Welcome to English."  To his surprise before she entered the room she paused and said, "Thank you Miroku."  And smiled at him quickly.  And in the seconds of her smile he realized that before that he hadn't seen her smile at all.  Indeed she had shown very little emotion at all.  He shook himself and followed her into the classroom.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey darkchi here.  Please feel free to read and review. No demands, though it's appreciated. Oh yes, rereading this chapter, it sounds like a Miroku/Kagome fic.  But…it's NOT.  This is absolutely an Inuyasha/Kagome fic. I love the fics with unexpected couples but, this isn't one of them.  Err.  Talk to yal later with the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Pieces of You

Chapter 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To his surprise before she entered the room she paused and said, "Thank you Miroku."  And smiled at him quickly.  And in the second of her smile he realized that before that he hadn't seen her smile at all.  Indeed she had shown very little emotion at all.  He shook himself and followed her into the classroom.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome felt a quick stab of nervousness as she entered the room.  Easily dispelled.  Slowly she approached the teacher who had looked up at their entrance in surprise.  Then she glanced down at something on her desk, remembering the memo she'd received about a new transfer student.  Kagome felt Miroku come up behind her and tap her shoulder.  She turned slightly to face him.  "I'm going to go sit down.  Wait for me after class,"  he whispered quietly.  She nodded slowly.  Turning back to the teacher as Miroku moved to his seat.

She could hear people whispering, and felt herself begin to stiffen.  To take her mind off it she concentrated on the teacher who had stood up and approached her.  "My name is Mrs. Cobb.  I'll be your English as well as homeroom teacher.  Your name is?"  "Kagome Higurashi."  Well Kagome I need to assemble your books still so I'll give them to you tomorrow.  You can take a seat anywhere you wish for now."

Kagome turned and began making her way towards an empty seat near the back.  She felt everyone's eyes following her as she walked towards the seat.  Right behind a very pretty with long dark brown hair falling free, and brown eyes with pink eye shadow.  She was wearing from what Kagome could see a tight black long sleeved shirt with thick red stripes at the shoulder and elbow, and long baggy black pants with red patches on the knee's.  She had a black ribbon tied around her neck that had a small glass charm of a boomerang.                              

After she sat down, the girl behind her looked up from the book she was reading and leaned forward.  Tapping Kagome on the shoulder.  When she had Kagome's attention she said, "Sango Hiraikotsu."  She smiled slightly at Kagome waiting for Kagome's name.  "Kagome Higurashi."  "Nice to meet you Kagome.  Um, what class do you have next?  Cuz if you want I can show you around."  

"Well, actually Miroku said he would show me around since we have the same schedule," she replied softly.  Sango stared at her for a moment before stating very matter of factly, "Well, as luck would have it I'm stuck in every class with the pervert."  She frowned, "You are aware of his…err…habits?"  "You mean the lechery?  Yes, first hand encounters tend to stick with you."  

Sango smiled, "I have nothing against the pervert, were good friends actually."  Suddenly her smile grew broader, "Why don't you sit with me at lunch, meet the rest of the gang."  "Gang?"  "Yeah, at the moment I'm the only girl with way to many guys.  There's Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, who we actually have this class with.  He's sitting over there in the corner by Miroku, the one with the high pony tail and blue eyes.  Anyway there's also Shippo, and Hojo.  Five in total."

Kagome hesitated whispering to herself, "Why not."  The corners of her mouth twitched in what was almost a smile.  "Yes, Sango I would love to eat lunch with you."  "Alright," said Sango smiling at her undaunted by Kagome's haunted eye's and empty face.  "I'll talk to you after class."  "Mmm hmm."  

Turning back to the front of the room she realized that the teacher had stood up and started writing on the white board.  She pulled a notepad out of her bag and began taking notes.  Suddenly she got the feeling she was being watched.  And looked up to see Kouga staring right at her.  His gaze burning with intensity.  She shivered slightly uncomfortable with being stared at like that.  With great effort she turned her attention back to what the teacher was saying about her expectations on a new project she would be assigning.  

"I will be assigning your partner's tomorrow, and no you have no say in who you're partnered with."  She said when she saw Sango's hand fly into the air as soon as she said partner's.  "I will put you with who I feel you would work best with."  There were many groans throughout the room as she said that.  Sango the loudest of them all.  Kagome could hear her banging her head on her desk muttering about how one of her ancestors must have angered a god or something to curse her with such bad luck.  

Then to explain Sango's behavior Miroku stood up and shouted, "Sango, honey.  It sounds like we're working together again aren't you excited!"  Sango stopped banging her head for a second to respond dryly, "Thrilled, absolutely thrilled."  Just as she was about to return to banging her head she smiled evilly and looked back up right at Miroku.  "Miroku."  "Yes," he said smiling brightly.  "Do you remember what happened last time?"  Miroku paled visibly but kept his smile on his face, "Why what are you talking about?" he asked innocently.  If possible Sango's smile grew eviler, "Well if you really want me to tell them…" she trailed off.  "No!  Um I mean no need to do that I remember now."  "Good, cause I would do it again."  With that she turned to face forward again.

Kagome felt herself begin to smile and caught herself just in time.  It was going to be difficult to be around them for long without smiling constantly. She shook her head softly ignoring the constant pressure of Kouga's eye's on her back.  Unconsciously her hand crept up pulling the lockets hung around her neck out from beneath her shirt.  Her fingers crept over the surface of them reading the names etched into the metal.  Her fingers curled around one the metal pressing into her skin.  

She only realized what she was doing when she felt a sharp pain in her palm from where her nails had broken the skin.  She quickly let go, the locket falling back to her chest, with a sharp sound of metal on metal when it hit the other locket.  Kagome stared down at the small cuts on her hand for a second watching as blood began to rise to the surface.  Before it could spill over she sent a short blast of power to heal her cuts instantly for the second time that day.  

She returned her attention back to the teacher in time to hear her say, "Now I have some last minute paperwork to finish before my next class, so go ahead and talk amongst yourselves for the last few minutes."  As she returned to her desk the class erupted into motion.  Students moving to sit with friends.  Kagome turned around to talk to Sango and looking up revealed Miroku and Kouga walking towards their desks.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darkchi here, thanks to those of you who've stuck with me.  Please read and review, though once again I don't mind at all if you don't.  Thanks to those who did review though.  Thanks, see you people with the next chapter.  Sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

Pieces of You

Chapter 3

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She returned her attention back to the teacher in time to hear her say, "Now I have some last minute paperwork to finish, so go ahead and talk amongst yourselves for the last few minutes of class."  As she returned to her desk the class erupted into motion.  Kagome turned around to face Sango and looking up revealed Miroku and Kouga walking towards their desks.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miroku smiled at them broadly as he took the desk to Sango's right.  Pulling it closer to her in the process.  Kouga silently took the desk to Kagome's right.  Kagome slowly looked over the other boy, he was quite cute, with high cheek bone's, and bright blue eyes.  He was wearing baggy black jeans and a black t-shirt.  He had a thick black band around his left arm like Miroku with the same symbol on it, and dozen's of multi-colored sex bracelets.  

"Well Kag looks you've met the lovely Sango, isn't she wonderful."  Said Miroku, as he turned adoring eye's on Sango who rolled her eye's while saying, "Houshi, keep your hands to yourself."  Slapping his hands as they wandered in her direction.  

Kagome felt herself almost smile again at their antics.  She could still feel Kouga's eye's watching her, and she turned to him silently.  "Is there something on my face or something, cause if there isn't, stop staring at me."   She said harshly, making Sango and Miroku look at her in interest  Kouga looked shocked, but quickly recovered, "Nothing is on your face.  Your very pretty though."  

Kagome couldn't hold back a faint blush, before shaking her head, "No I'm not."  Kouga smiled before saying, "Yes you are."  His eye's flashed, "You're my woman" he declared.  Kagome frowned, "I most certainly am not."  She closed her eyes for a minute before adding, "Besides, I already have a boyfriend."  

With that she turned to face Sango again, ignoring Kouga muttering about how she was 'his woman'.  She noticed Sango looking at her with the classic 'oooh who?' look and shook her head mouthing 'Lie'.  Aloud she asked, "So Miroku, what class do we have next?"  Miroku closed his eye's thinking for a sec, before shaking his head, "No idea, I always just follow Sango."  They both turned to her expectantly, "Um, Geometry I think."  Kagome groaned, "My worst subject."  "Same here."  Said Sango and Miroku simultaneously.  They both looked at each other in surprise.  

Sango turned to Kagome after a minute of staring at Miroku, "You won't get to meet anymore of the gang till lunch.  It'll just be the three of us, Kouga has different class for the rest of the morning."  Kouga nodded affirmation at this.  "After lunch though we all have the same schedule.  The whole gang I mean."  Just then the bell rang signaling the end of first period.  With a sigh they all stood up and went to join the throng of students heading to second period.  Kouga waving silently before heading off in the opposite direction.

* Later *  At lunch.

As Kagome walked into the cafeteria with Miroku and Sango, she raised an eyebrow at how empty it was in there, maybe ten other students.  Answering her unasked question Miroku said, "Most people eat outside, thus we eat inside where it's more private."  Kagome nodded.  Holding her emotionless mask tight over her face and emotions.  She followed them as they walked towards a table in a corner of the room.  Kouga and three other boys that she didn't know where already there.  Kouga was talking to them animatedly about something, but shut his mouth with an audible clack when he saw them walking towards the group.  

The other boys at the table looked up at their approach, shouting their hello's to Sango and Miroku.  The three of them sat down at the round table.  Kagome found herself sitting next to a short red headed kid in a dark green shirt with a camouflage vest and matching pants.  Kagome was sitting there wondering if she should introduce herself when the boy sitting next to her turned to Kouga and asked, "Is this the one?"  .  

He turned to look at her critically with his big green eye's, then smiled broadly, making Kagome nervous.  "Your crazy man, she's not pretty, she's beautiful."  He glanced at Miroku quickly before returning his gaze to Kagome, "My name's Shippo, nice to meet you Kagome."  He held out his hand for her to shake and his smile grew when she shook his hand lightly, though his smile faltered for a moment when she didn't smile back. 

Another boy spoke up, "My name's Hojo, it is a pleasure to meet as beautiful a lady as yourself.  Would you consider going to the movies with me sometime?"  Kagome's eyes got wide in surprise as she looked at the boy speaking.  He had brown hair that fell into his innocent brown eye's, he didn't seem to fit with the group, wearing a bright yellow shirt with pink flowers and blue jeans.  "Um," she started when Kouga reached out hitting Hojo on the back of the head shouting, "How dare you ask out MY woman."  

Inuyasha the last of the boys smirked when he saw the flash in her eye's at that comment, the first sign of emotion he'd seen from her.  He watched as she said in an icy voice, "Kouga, since WHEN have I been you 'woman'."  She asked her dark blue eye's cold.  "Since I said you were."  "I already told you no."  "That doesn't matter you're my woman if I say you are."  "Is that so?"  Thinking he'd won the fight he smirked, "Yep."  "Then that must mean you think of me as an object."  Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he saw the blue light forming around her hands.  Hojo sat staring, confused about what was happening.  "Of course," replied Kouga no longer paying attention to what was being said, to busy being proud of himself.  Then suddenly a blast of power shot from Kagome's hands hitting Kouga straight in the face.  "Take that as my answer to your, comment."  

Inuyasha couldn't hold it in any longer, he began laughing.  "You got whooped wimpy wolf, you got beat by a tiny little miko."  He turned to Kagome the grin still in place, only to find himself joining Kouga on the floor.  Who seeing his company began laughing the best he could.  Without even looking he threw a punch at Kouga knocking him out, again.  Inuyasha then sat up rubbing his jaw and saying harshly, "What the hell was that for wench?"  

Sango then began laughing pointing at Inuyasha.  Miroku was shaking tears pouring from his eye's as he held back his laughter.  He took a deep breath then said in a mocking voice, "You got whooped Inuyasha, you got beat by a tiny little miko."  To Inuyasha's annoyance, he heard Shippo snickering to himself, and Hojo laughing loudly.  Miroku glanced at Kagome and said, "No offense meant."  "None taken," she said smiling at him for a second.  

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, so the wench was capable of smiling, though why was she smiling at the pervert.  'What's wrong with me why do I care if she smiles at Miroku or not.  I don't know anything about this girl.  She is pretty cute, especially when she smiles.'  He was glad when Sango spoke interrupting his thoughts.  "Kagome that was great, what a way to keep them in line.  Me, I have to resort to physical violence."  She broke down into laughter again.  But sobered up almost immediately to hit Miroku on the back of his head with a lunch tray.  "Hentai!" she screamed.  He collapsed backwards, right out of his chair, directly onto Kouga.

Hojo jut sat there watching them.  then he jerked his head quickly to look at his watch.  W8ith a loud gasp and the screeching of his chair, he stood up grabbing his bag.  "I gotta go, nice to meet you miss Kagome."  With that he rushed off waving, though not looking where he was going he ran right into the cafeteria door.  Falling through, and out of sight.  The group groaned, "How does he do it, everyday."

Shippo leaned on Kagome, he was shaking so hard from laughter he was trying to hold back.  In a cracking voice he said, "Nice going, Sango, only now you have to wake him up."  Sango paled slightly, before grinning evilly.  She picked up a fork off the table turning it back and forth so the light reflected off of it.  Inuyasha sat up from his spot on the floor too watch in fascination.  With a finger she tested the tips, finding them satisfactory she leaned over Miroku slightly, poking him hard in the stomach.  Miroku just rolled over, his face mere inches from Kouga's.  

They all watched as Sango, grinning evilly again, poked him again on the back.  Miroku opened his eye's quickly and found himself face to face with Kouga.  He jumped away with a loud shout of, "What the hell!  Where'd Sango go?"  Sango blushed.  Inuyasha grinned, "Sango, it looks like he even thinks about you in his sleep."  "Inuyasha!"  Shippo started laughing which set Inuyasha off.  Kouga just shifted a little in his sleep murmuring something about "his woman"  which made Kagome grit her teeth in frusteration.  

Still laughing Inuyasha stood up to sit back in his seat.  Though to his surprise as he sat down Kagome turned to look directly at him.

Kagome looked the boy who she'd hit over.  He was tall, over 6 ft, with broad shoulders.  He had an extremely handsome face, with dark violet eye's and long black hair.  He was wearing a tight red wife beater, that showed off his perfectly toned chest and arms.  He had on baggy black shorts, with red stitching, that rode so low they showed off his silk black boxers.  On both wrists he had dozen's of black and red sex bracelets, and like Kouga and Miroku he had a black band on his left arm, only his white circle had three red slashes going through it.  

Inuyasha smirked when he saw her looking him over, and couldn't help asking, "Like what you see?"  To his surprise though instead of looking embarrassed like most girls would have when caught looking, she wasn't flustered at all.  She just shook her head, saying "Your not my type.  You would have interested Kikyo though."  Everyone at the table turned to look at her, saying as if rehearsed, "Who's Kikyo?"  Though being the pervert he was Miroku just had to add, "Does she have a nice ass?"  

Everyone at the table groaned while Sango silently hit him with her handy lunch tray silently.  "Actually," started Kagome immediately recapturing everybody's attention, "I wouldn't know Miroku, you don't normally look at your sister's ass, or any other girls for that matter."  She paused, "Anyways she's dead so it doesn't really matter."  With that she returned to her lunch quietly.  

The table went silent, everybodies eye's focused on Kagome.  Then to everyones surprise Kouga asked, "So since you agreed to be my woman that must mean I'm your type."  Shippo turned to Inuyasha and said quietly, "When did he wake up?"  Inuyasha shook his head as amazed as Shippo.  He looked very proud of himself for drawing that conclusion and didn't notice the whispered conversation.  And once again he missed the sight of Kagome's hands glowing blue.  Nearly immediately after he said that, he was hit once again with a blast of Kagome's miko power's.  "Kouga meet the floor, floor meet Kouga,"  stated Shippo solemnly, before laughing.  Everyone joined in except Kouga who seemed to have been knocked out again by this blast, and Kagome who was trying her hardest not to smile.  

Sango, still smiling broadly, paused to glance at Inuyasha before asking Kagome, "Then what is your type?  If as I hope I'm drawing the right conclusion from, that, neither Inuyasha and Kouga fit it."  Kagome groaned, 'At least it isn't one of the boys asking though' she thought to herself.  "My last boyfriend," she said simply.  Sango rolled her eyes, "I mean, looks, personality, behavior."  Kagome groaned again, banging her head on the table, carefully avoiding the lunch trays.  She sat up rubbing her head slightly.  "No comment," she said, avoiding looking at Sango who was slowly turning red.

Before Sango could speak Inuyasha spoke up, "What, afraid wench that you'll describe one of us perfectly?"  He smirked when Kagome glared at him, her eye's the only thing showing emotion, her face still hidden behind the emotionless mask.  'She's fairly easy to annoy,' he thought.  Then to his surprise she stuck her nose in the air and said, "Nice try, mutt.  I won't fall for that."  Inuyasha growled, "What did you call me wench?"  She rolled her eye's, "I only called you what your name inferred."  With that she stood up slinging her bag over her shoulder, picking up her tray and throwing away her trash.  

"Where are you going?" called Miroku.  "You need to wait for us so you won't get lost going to class.  Remember what almost happened this morning?"  She stopped and turned around to face him, "I'm leaving, sayonara."  With that she turned and walked out of the cafeteria.  Inuyasha stood up quickly dragging his bag over his shoulder, "Tell Kouga to dump my trash," with that he stalked off after Kagome.  "Oi, wench where the hell do you think you're going?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Konnichiwa, darkchi here again.  Wow already to chapter 3.  I'm scaring myself alittle.  Normally I have trouble writing chapters after the first.  Um for any of you who got confused on how Kagome knew Inuyasha's name, look up at what Miroku said earlier, or I could just write it here couldn't I.  Hehehe.  '_He took a deep breath then said in a mocking voice, "You got whooped Inuyasha, you got beat by a tiny little miko."'  Anyway, once again I must say thanks to all those who reviewed.  I hope to have chapter 4 out soon.  Talk to you with the next chapter.  _


	4. Chapter 4

Pieces of You

Chapter 4

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where are you going?" called Miroku.  "You need to wait for us so you won't get lost going to class.  Remember what almost happened this morning?"  She stopped and turned around to face him, "I'm leaving."  

With that she turned and walked out of the cafeteria.  Inuyasha stood up quickly dragging his bag over his shoulder, "Tell Kouga to dump my trash," with that he stalked off after Kagome.  "Oi, wench where the hell do you think you're going?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, all stared after Inuyasha and Kagome.  Then together they all stood up saying, "I think I'm going to go too."  They all stared at each other silently, Sango was the first to break the silence.  "Well, then I think we need to leave a note for Kouga," glanced at his unconscious form.  "To throw away our trash."  

She reached into her bag, pulling out a green notebook, tearing a sheet out and scribbling a note on it before folding it and handing it to Miroku, who was nearest to Kouga.  He quickly put the note by Kouga's tray, the side with his name scribbled on it topside.  

With that they all picked up their bags and left. Leaving their trays and the unconscious Kouga behind.  Ignoring the stares of fellow students, they walked out of the cafeteria and school.  Their exit, accentuated with a loud slap and a scream of "Pervert."

Inuyasha stormed out of the school after the new girl.  He paused blinking in the sunlight, turning his head back to look up and down the road.  With a growl of frustration, he realized he couldn't see her anywhere.  

"Damn, where the hell did that bitch go," he said to himself.  "She can't have gone that far."   He jumped when a hand appeared out of nowhere on his shoulder.  "You know buddy, if we didn't know better we'd think you were stalking her."  

A low growl interrupted Shippo's little speech.  He quickly removed his hand, saying, "Jeez, breathe."  He frowned, "Why are you following her?"  Inuyasha froze, 'Why am I?'  "None of your business Shippo."

Raising a hand to block the sun from his eye's he stared down the road in both directions.  'Shit, she walks fast!'

"Oi, Inuyasha!"  shouted Miroku,  who'd run into a door on the way out, when he'd been side tracked by a pretty face.  "Where's Kagome?"  Sango appeared behind him and said, "You did at least see where she went right?"  

"Nope, that bitch walks fast."  He shrugged, "Who cares, want to skip anyway?"  With that he turned and walked towards the student parking lot.  Sango quickly jogged after him, pink shoulder bag bouncing behind her.  "Inuyasha wait up, I need a ride!"  

Shippo and Miroku, glanced at each other, towards the school, then each other before shouting unanimously, "Wait for me!" and sprinting after them.

Kagome walked along the sidewalk absently kicking a convenient soda can.  "I can't believe I mentioned Kikyou, how careless can I be,"  she murmured to herself.  "What will I do when they start asking questions.  And I know at least Sango will."  

With a sigh she stopped walking to look up at the sun.  "Kikyou always's did say my mouth was a step ahead of my brain sometime's."  A sad smile crossed her face, eye's shadowed, as the image of Kikyou talking flashed before her eye's.  

"Really Kagome, do you ever think before you speak!"  A small smile crossed Kikyou's lips, "Well, I guess that's what makes you, well, you.  The laughing, talkative, foot in the mouth girl.  That everyone love's."  

Kagome sighed, no matter how confident Kikyou acted around other's.  She couldn't hide from Kagome her lack of self confidence.  Kikyou would spend hours in the morning trying to look perfect, never satisfied.

She stood up gracefully, adjusting her skirt, before tugging her bag up with her.  With an almost silent sigh, she began walking mindlessly down the road.  Ignoring the roar of passing vehicles, and the stares of their occupants.  

The wind was whipping her hair violently around her face when she reached what looked like the shrine near her old house.  She unconsciously found herself climbing the tall steps. 

She was halfway up when she realized what she was doing, and stopped climbing.  Shaking her head at her own inattention, she sat down on a step and stared down at the street below.

Her eye's went unfocused as she half watched the cars speeding by.  A soft sigh escaped her lips as the wind jerked her hair in different directions, skirt fluttering against the stone of the steps.  Little wind devils rose and she watched them chase leave's across steps below her before dying.  

How often had she sat like this since that day.  Her mind drifting back, and reliving the worst moment in her life.

Too many time's to count.  She knew her being sent to live with Kaede was an attempt, to try to get her to move on.  But even after two years the pain of watching Kikyou die was seared across her heart.  Even more so though, the knowledge she couldn't stop her from doing it hurt much worse.

She raised her hands to clutch at the two locket's hung around her neck.  Her finger's traced across one, subconsciously knowing that on the front of the circular face, was her name, engraved in the silver.

Slowly her finger's released the locket and fumbled to grasp the other, rubbing back and forth over her sister's name on the front.

Inside she knew there would be a picture of Kikyou and her together.  Just as there was in her own.

She sat there for awhile before thinking about what had happened that day.

"So where are we headed Inuyasha?"  Yelled Miroku over the loud booming of the music.  His voice hardly reaching the boy in the driver's seat, as the wind caught it and diminished the sound.  

Inuyasha leaned forward turning down the music a little to yell back, "What'd you say?"  

Miroku rolled his eye's before responding, "Where are we going?"  

Inuyasha looked at him for a moment before shrugging, "I don't know.  Ask Sango."  

Miroku, leaning over Shippo, who'd had the misfortune of having to sit in the back with him, grinned at Sango saying, "Sango dear, where are we going?"  

With a sigh she turned backwards to face him and said, "I don't care where ever you all want to go.  You and Shippo decide."  She turned and faced forward again, returning to reading her book.

Leaning back Miroku turned to Shippo.  They both exchanged a glance before nodding simultaneously, and with a victory punch into the air they shouted, "The Hirosaku Shrine, let's visit Koharu!"  

Inuyasha and Sango flinched, then sighed simultaneously.  With a slight turn of the wheel, and the screeching of wheel's Inuyasha turned the car around to head towards the shrine.

Looking up from her book, Sango glanced out the passenger seat window.  "I wonder where Kagome is right now," she whispered quietly.  

Dusting off her skirt, and slinging her bag over her shoulder Kagome began to finish her climb up the stairs.  'Might as well check it out,' she thought.

The stairs seemed to go on forever now that she was paying attention.  When she finally reached the top, she was out of breath.  "I am so out of shape," she said to herself, between deep breaths's.  

"It just take's some getting used to," said a voice in front of her.  She looked up quickly, surprised she hadn't noticed the girl earlier.  "It would have been easier if you hadn't gone so fast."  

Kagome stared at the girl, she was very pretty, with short black hair, held back with a pink bandana.  She had freckles, but they just made her cuter.  She was dressed in casual clothes, but held a broom in her hands.  While she was talking she was absently sweeping the courtyard.

The girl paused in her sweeping, and extended her hand with a smile, "My names Koharu, what's yours?"  Kagome stared at the hand for a second before reaching out to grasp it, "Kagome."  

Koharu smiled broadly, releasing her hand.  "I was just about to stop for tea, if you'd like to join me?"  After a second of hesitation, Kagome nodded saying, "Thank you, that'd be nice."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Ello, Forbidden Elf here, I bet your hating me right now because I took so long to update.

Sorry, well the next chapter should come to me easier.  Finger's crossed.  So you know ahead of time, I'm not going to have Kikyou as a bad person, and though I might bring in Naraku, I will probably have him way OOC.  Anyway, talk to everyone later.

Forbidden Elf

P.S. 

  I have the next chapter all planned out.  Expect it soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Pieces of You

Chapter 5

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leaning back Miroku turned to Shippo.  They both exchanged a glance before nodding simultaneously, and with a victory punch into the air they shouted, "The Hirosaku Shrine, let's visit Koharu!"

Looking up from her book, Sango glanced out the passenger seat window.  "I wonder where Kagome is right now," she whispered quietly.

*~*

The girl paused in her sweeping, and extended her hand with a smile, "My names Koharu, what's yours?"  Kagome stared at the hand for a second before reaching out to grasp it, "Kagome."  

Koharu smiled broadly, releasing her hand.  "I was just about to stop for tea, if you'd like to join me?"  After a second of hesitation, Kagome nodded saying, "Thank you, that'd be nice."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Koharu silently studied the face of the girl seated across from her.  This girl is carrying a lot of baggage, she thought sadly.  She stood up moving to get the tea kettle, thoughts focusing on the silent, depressed looking girl seated across the room.

Kagome had seemed lost and alone when she'd appeared, out of breath, atop the steps.  The wind had been hitting strongly against her, blowing her skirt and her hair everywhere.  The darkness of her every movement, seeming to hide a normally cheerful personality.  She'd felt compelled to try and talk to her, and to try to find out what had happened to darken her personality so much, and to see if she could help in any way.  

"Thanks, for inviting me to tea.  I appreciate it very much."  Came a whispered comment from Kagome.  Koharu felt herself grin, "It's nothing, your welcome to join me anytime, it's quite boring having tea by yourself."  

She froze when she heard a faint laugh behind her.  "True, though in the mornings it's a great time to think.  Alone only you and the cup of tea."  Kagome's voice had started strong but softened, before fading away to a quiet whisper.  

Turning around Koharu faced Kagome, carrying over the tray she watched the girl who was staring unfocused out the doorway at the Sacred tree.  As she watched the girl, she saw a faint blue glow appear around her fingers, slowly spreading to engulf her arms entirely, before disappearing, all in the course of a few moments.

"That's the temples Sacred Tree.  It's believed to be over ten-thousand years old at least, though we're not exactly sure."  Koharu smiled softly at the younger girl whose gaze had focused on her as she spoke.

Kagome smiled faintly, "I was just trying to remembering a legend my grandfather used to tell me long ago.  I faintly remember something about a Sacred Tree, and some demon.  I believe it had several other legends attached to it, but for the life of me I can't remember any of them."  She frowned slightly, her smile fading from her face.  "I can't really remember much that my grandfather ever told me."  

Koharu grinned, pushing stray locks of hair out of her face.  " I know the feeling, I was raised in this temple by my father, he was always trying to get me interested in legends and myths."  

Bringing her cup to her lips she took a quick sip, before holding it away from her lips to blow cautiously on the burning liquid.  Nodding to the other girl, who had also found the tea hot and was blowing softly on it, Koharu stood up, walking to edge of the tatami mat to stare out the opened screen at the empty courtyard.  

The wind was blowing leaves into the air and making them twirl and spin, before tucking themselves away on the ground, or in a bush, or tree.  As she watched, a squirrel scampered quickly across the gray flagstones, and up the side of a tree, another in hot pursuit.

Turning in her seat to regard the girl standing in the door, Kagome continued to periodically sip, her gradually cooling tea.  The girl, Koharu, was nice to invite her in like this even though she was a complete stranger.  She had an air to her that gave the feeling she was trustworthy, and would listen if Kagome wanted to talk.

"But that's the last thing I need right now," she whispered to herself, quietly so Koharu couldn't hear.  She stared down at the tea in her cup carefully moving it so it would swirl around the edges.  

She felt her gaze become drawn to the lazily moving liquid, which was taking on a slightly blue tint.  Almost imperceptibly shadowy figures seemed to form, there forms rippling slightly.  

Tea sloshed out of the cup, as she jerked her eye's away violently.  What was happening, she wondered, that had never happened before.  Hesitantly she let her gaze drift back towards the cup, before flicking quickly away.  Feeling her eye's trying to drift back towards the cup she focused on watching Koharu.  Who was still gazing out the screen door.  

"It's getting cold out," said Kagome softly, "A bit early in the season here isn't it?"  Koharu turned to face her smiling faintly, "Not really, or not here, normally the weather changes are a bit sooner here.  You came from further south?"  Kagome grimaced, "No, actually to the north of here.  In Abashiri as a matter of fact."  

Koharu grinned, "I have family up in Sapporo, have you seen Jigokudani?"  She laughed when Kagome's eye's flashed, "I love Hell Valley!  It's so amazing!  Well worth the seven hour trip."

Sliding the screen back closed she moved to sit in front of Kagome, refilling their cups as she spoke, "Definitely, it's wonderful to look out over Ohyunuma, just watching the bubbling water is fascinating."  Koharu replied gleefully.  Kagome grinned back faintly.  But just as she opened her mouth to respond a loud bang sounded, like the slamming of a door.  

"Houshi, how dare you!"  There was a loud sound like that of a hand hitting flesh causing both girls to flinch.  They both glanced at each other, saying simultaneously, "That sounds like it hurt."  With loud stomping, a figure appeared on the other side of the screen, sitting on the genkan to remove her shoes to slip on slippers.  

Joined by three other figures at their seat on the genkan, the first figure stood up, quickly striding over to the screen, slapping a straying hand as she passed one figure, and calling out, "Koharu, you in there?" in an exasperated voice.  

Kagome stared at the shadow, that sounded an awful lot like Sango, and now that she thought about it Miroku was pretty touchy feely, and that would mean the rest of the group was here to if she was right.  A faint frown creased her forehead as Koharu called out, "Yes, come in you guys."

As the screen slid back Kagome silently cheered for herself and her excellent deductive reasoning.  Sango stared at her gaping, her mouth moving wordlessly.  "Kagome?"  "Hey Sango, what are you guys doing here?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well that's the end of this chapter, it's pretty short, and I appoligize.  On Miroku's beautiful face the next chapters longer, and it should be out eventually.

I really appreciate all of you who reviewed, I want you all to know that I love hearing that you like my story, even though I'm taking so long with it.  I feel like I need to thank all of you personally, and I very well intend to.

Queen of Hearts747-I can't spell either, that's why spell check was invented, it's a wonderful creation that keeps me from making a fool of myself.

jubilation15-I hope this story can keep to your expectations.  You really think the beginning was original?  I was worried there'd be another one out there with something similar happening.

Linggoddess-Well you were right they are wearing a lot of black, probably because I do.  I'm going to expand everyone, but Kagome's, clothing colors more, I feel that her's should stay dark for awhile.

Sruthi-Hey you, how are you doing?  I'm glad you enjoyed them, don't bother checking everyday though, I promise the chapters won't come out that quickly.  You weren't late reading, you can never be 'late' to read something like this.  Except if its deleted of course. Hope to see you soon, or at least talk.

StarChild1-Thanks, encouragement rocks!  I don't get much from my bedroom walls.

Hush-I update!  Very slowly maybe, but I do update!  I'm glad you like my story, I do too.

LilNezumi LilInu-We'll keep it coming at the chapter factory, and I hope they're good enough to keep you reading them.

Mooshi-You thought it was great!  That makes me so happy.  The fact you love it makes it even better.

Um, on this one honestly, I've guessed and guessed and blew a balloon out.  I have no idea who this is, though thank you so much, I'm glad you think it's great.  

Crimson Dragon14-I have seen you before.  I'm glad you like it, esspecially since you like another of my stories.  

  You know I'm going to be starting a new one that I'm finding myself very fond of.  It's going to be called Rubik's Cube's, yes that's how it's spelled.  I hope you enjoy it too.  

  And I promise another chapter's on the way for I Stand Alone, I've almost finished it, and then just need to make minor adjustments.

kgurl-I promise I'll update as quickly as I can.  It's nice to know you believe my story's good, additionally because you took the time to tell me that you think so.

AmayaSaria-I think this will be a fairly long story once I get going, and I hope it will stay satisfactory to you.

dark-wolf-soulX-I'm not sure if I'll add the Shikon no Tama or not.  I've thought about it and decided to just wait and see where this goes.  

  My inner voices, can be very mean, they make me cry sometimes.  'I am not going to do it!'  'Yes you are'  Finds herself reaching for the chocolate bunny.

All of you who reviewed, I hope you didn't think I was ignoring your comments, and compliments.  Just waiting for a short while and then knocking them out at once.  I just think it's easier.  Thanks again, and see you with the next chapter.

F.E.


End file.
